


Angel

by MiliusPrime



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Brooding, F/M, Female Castanic, Flirting, Slayer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliusPrime/pseuds/MiliusPrime
Summary: A momentary lapse in Elleon's typically humorous commentary as he makes an observation





	Angel

"Ah, finally. You're an angel."

"An angel?" Yeris laughed, tapping the shiny silver of her horns pointedly with a red-tinted finger, "Shouldn't that be you, golden boy? High-elf hero that you are and all."

Like second nature, the joking response spilled from his tongue.

"Anybody calling me that clearly doesn't know me more than a 'Victory for Valkyon!' It's definitely you." 

"Hmm." She turned to re-fasten some clasp hanging from the belt slung on her hip, and in the moments of her preoccupation, Elleon studied her. In a strangely delayed fashion, it dawned on him that he meant it seriously too. 

Yes, he could see it clearly. It was there in the softness of her voice when she soothed the children she rescued, in the bruise on her cheek from the blow she took for someone else, in the furrow of her eyebrow as she hefted her slayer sword and the weight of the world in one movement, and in the look in her eyes, the fierce determination that accompanied her acquiescence with his directions as they planned their next move. No matter what unspeakable evil fate threw at her, she still possessed that same undeniably pure spirit. Slaughter, heartbreak, disgust, cruelty, betrayal -- she'd allowed none of the terrible things she went through to embitter or harden her open heart.

He found himself struck by the urge to preserve that genuine goodness -- when he imagined her without it, the intensity of the pang in his chest was startlingly such that he found it was not something he could bear to lose. Disregarding the disturbingly weird poignancy of his emotion, he made a small vow to himself to keep an eye out... to do what he could to protect that openness. 

"Elleon."

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"You were staring." Yeris crossed her arms, the action pushing together her breasts. "Checking me out? Not that I mind." She deliberately shifted her weight to one hip, lifting her head and fixing him with a cheeky smile.

Elleon couldn't help but answer that smile with one of his own.

"Actually, you have something on your face."

"Um, bull shit. I specifically made sure to wash all the blood and gunk off my face until there wasn't a speck left."

"True. That's not what I meant." Elleon reached out a hand and gently brushed the bruise on her cheek, noting the slight flinch she made at the pain. 

"Oh." 

"You should go get this treated... it goes deep." 

"Ah yeah... those things have quite a back hand."

The moment lingered, and she looked up at him, catching his eye, one corner of her mouth turning down in concern at the look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she got the chance, he straightened up and withdrew his hand.

"Well then hurry along. Wouldn't want it to scar right on your face." He quipped, making an exaggerated dismissive waving gesture. He grinned at the face she made at him.

"Yeeees sir." She drawled, lingering for a second before turning on her heel and going off.

He wasn't certain, but he could swear there was a little extra to the usual swing of her hips.


End file.
